


酒鬼

by IreneLarwills



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneLarwills/pseuds/IreneLarwills
Summary: 可憐的S。他一直在發酒瘋。





	酒鬼

 

可憐的S。他一直在發酒瘋。

他從上車之後，就在車尾踡成一團，盯著你在後視鏡裡的臉(準確地說是眼睛)，叫那位先生的名字。

加洛，加洛。

他輕聲地喚道，比任何時候都要溫柔。

加洛來接我啦。

 

醉酒的人比死尸更重。他拖著身體，時不時打個趔趄，秉著一股不要命的勁，犟得像牛，走走停停，往脖子上牽繩也能被拉斷幾根，你還得隨時預備著他要為了歇息而加速撞向哪一根柱子，隨時要出現的洩慾般的大喊大叫會不會引得四鄰窗口燈發亮。你預備著右肩上扛的可能是個嘔吐物噴射器，他的早餐也許會遇上你剛熨過的褲腳。

你身上的衣服都是他熨燙的。你想道。他在做家務活之前，喜歡把婚戒取下來放在衣服口袋裡。

你瞧了瞧他的左手，戒指已經脫到了無名指的關節處，卡在那裡，搖搖欲墜。

有時候婚戒並不重要——你們的工作，都見識過夠多這些細枝末節過敏患者導致的種種愚蠢悲劇，不會在意哪個圓環有沒有箍住哪個人類的指根。

你現在只擔心他身體的好壞。你隨時準備送他去醫院。萬一他中毒休克，萬一他渾身冷汗，萬一他開始嘔血。你不想要失去這個人。可是你現在笨拙得只能夠用悉心照料來替代一切花言巧語。你取下他的婚戒，套在自己的手指上，做個臨時的首飾架。你的手比他大了些，那修長的無名指上的圓環只堪堪套得住你的尾指。

他收到這一枚戒指的時候笑得很開心，全世界的幸福都掛在臉上，嘴角的弧度完美得讓你覺察不出端倪，彎起的眼眉漂亮得使你無所適從。他浸在酒和玫瑰的海洋裡，你沉沒在他親吻的滔天巨浪裡。

婚禮的酒水不經意打翻在檯布上，蔓延出圓滑的枝節。寥寥數人的慶典，你們並沒有灌醉自己，張開雙臂擁抱著月亮。一把吉他橫亙在他的腰際，你聽見了一首歌。

《離別酒》。

清淡的月光與他有些暗啞的嗓音淹沒了你們平躺的身體。你們穿梭在海洋的銀河中，是兩尾貼腹交纏的魚，身旁掀起的嫉恨的浪花只能使你們更加歡愉。

 

下雨了。

你聽到他在哭。

你聽到，加洛，加洛。

又是這個名字，從你們生命的開始，它就糾纏不休。它吞噬了他，而你不甘心。你心疼S永無止境的夢魘，對那位先生妒火叢生。

你本來有資格介懷這件事——在你和其他人上了床之前。

現在你只能聽著他哭，聽著他無助地叫喚那個他早就失去的人。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 給我某對CP寫的東西，因為很狗血，所以隱去了名字。


End file.
